Handheld computing platforms continue to gain popularity in the marketplace. Examples of these platforms may include Smartphones, handheld computers, handheld gaming consoles, handheld exercise devices, and/or other handheld computing platforms. User interactions with existing handheld computing platforms, particularly with respect to input, is typically limited to using buttons, touchscreens, and/or voice commands.